


Surprise

by alia03



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 四月は君の嘘 | Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso | Your lie in April
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alia03/pseuds/alia03
Summary: Arima Kousei had grown to be a confident man. Honest! But when masculine arms wrap around his torso, he can't help but freeze! Even more so when those arm belongs to Russia's Living Legend!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what came to mind when you finish watching Yuri!!! on Ice first before watching Your lie in April. This was supposedly a one shot.

_It was a successful concert._

Arima Kousei thought as the cold running water touched his hands. He was careful that not one drop stained his blue suit once he turned the tap off. Wiping his hands on his handkerchief, he exited the bathroom.

 

The twenty five year old was invited to attend the mentioned concert in Europe with the local musicians and groups. The concert was set up to raise funds for the terminally ill and he had been invited by a _friend._ The aforementioned _friend_ was off mingling with the performers and guests when he wandered off to the toilet.

 

He was walking towards a corner of the hallway when he had heard a voice call out. Not bothering to glance back, he swore the name that was called out wasn’t his but a familiar one, he continued his trek.

 

Before he could step into the lobby, he felt a pair of masculine arms wrap around his torso. A hard chest pressed at his back. He jumped in surprise.

 

_WHAT!?_

“Don’t ignore me.” The words were breathed against his ear. Kousei could feel lips form the word causing him to flush involuntarily. The stranger’s voice was unfamiliar and well, seductive. And a man’s voice! Definitely, a man’s voice!

 

He didn’t want to look back for fear, of well, he doesn’t know.

 

He wasn’t gay but even he will admit that the man’s voice was attractive!

 

Arima Kousei has not one idea of how to escape the stranger’s hold and current predicament! Old habits of shrinking away from rather dangerous and reckless activities caused him to just freeze at the moment. His face flush as his only reaction.

 

He felt an arm unwrap itself from his body and…

 

**OH GOD!**

 

He felt the free arm traveling his back for a hand to squeeze his ass! He wasn’t sure whether to feel horrified or grateful. _The stranger was touching his ass! At least it wasn’t his crotch?_

 

Had he not frozen the whole time, he could have heard the stranger whispering into his ear some rather inappropriate things. Which stopped right at this moment after the ass grabbing.

 

“Wait.” Kousei finally heard the other say as if the ass grab was a kick start back to reality for our frightened cinnamon. Another squeeze to his ass was what he felt.

 

The stranger unwound himself just as quickly as his arms wrapped around Kousei. Kousei’s body was suddenly led to turn an about-face to the stranger. Long fingered hands on his shoulders.

 

When his body turned a complete 180 degrees, he opened his eyes. When did he shut them?

 

His own shade of blue eyes met icy blue orbs. The set of blue eyes scanned the other from head to toe.

 

Kousei could tell that the stranger was attractive physically, and not just his voice. The stranger’s silver hair was glinting in the hall’s lighting. To say it was gray hair was probably insulting to the other man, he still looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties. The man wore what looked to be a high end brand of suit compared to his _okay_ suit. A gold band sparkled in the man’s right hand.

 

It took five seconds of staring before two pair of blue orbs widened as realization dawned on its owners. One for bewilderment of ohh-god-I-am-so-sorry-but-who-are-you?! The other blue for ohh-my-god-I-know-you?!

 

It took five seconds more of staring before the stranger gasps,

 

“You’re not _my Yuuri_?!”

 

_Yuuri?_

 

Ahh.

 

A name rather familiar to Arima Kousei.

 

It all started back when…

 

_WAAAAIT! NO TIME FOR NOSTALGIA! THAT’S A STORY FOR ANOTHER EFFING TIME!!!_

A strange man just groped him for heaven’s sake!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: This chapter is a flashback of our poor cinnamon roll, Kousei on his middle school days! Bold paragraphs/sentences are twenty year old Kousei's time.
> 
> Thanks to possibleplatypus on asking the timeline! Or I would've forgotten to leave this note! Thank you possibleplatypus!!

**_It took five seconds of staring before two pair of blue orbs widened as realization dawned on its owners. One for bewilderment of ohh-god-I-am-so-sorry-but-who-are-you?! The other blue for ohh-my-god-I-know-you?!_ **

 

At a school’s rooftop, a lone student was starting to eat lunch by himself. He listens to the sound of a piano coming from white earphones hooked to his ears.

 

_Love’s Sorrow_

Black strands of hair dance along the warm air. Blue eyes staring far at nothing in particular.

 

So far the day was going well and it was peaceful.

 

_Peaceful?_

The metallic door separating the roof from the rest of the school building slams open. Accompanying it was the loud voice of his childhood friend. The female one.

 

“AH! MOU!” A magazine came flying right into his face.

 

“Tsubaki.” Arima Kousei, the supposedly lone student eating his lunch in peace, voiced out in his blankest tone. His earphones now on the floor, the sound of the piano playing coming to an end.

 

Hearing his voice, the newly arrived female stops in her raging tracks.

 

“Gomen, Kousei.” Sawabe Tsubaki says, her tone turns from angry to pleading for forgiveness instantly.

 

Picking up his phone and earphones, Kousei checks the remains of his lunch and deems it edible still. He sighs at his female friend’s outbursts. He eyes the magazine that had fallen in front of him.

 

“What’d I do?” He asks, his blue eyes scanning the cover page of the magazine. He recognizes the cover to be one of those sport magazines his athletic friends subscribed to.

 

“I doubt it’s you this time, Kousei.” The voice of his other childhood friend answers. Watari Routa came out following a now somewhat subdued Tsubaki.

 

“Ehh sou?” A feminine voice calls out. Another newcomer joins the group of childhood friends, Miyazono Kaori was right behind Watari.

 

Tsubaki nods her agreement at the blond female as she sat herself at Kousei’s right side.

 

“Yup, this time, it’s not my hopeless kid brother’s fault, Kao-chan!” Tsubaki exclaims cheerfully. Watari and Kaori sat as well forming a circle. Watari, seating on Kousei’s left, leaving Kaori space across the black haired male.

 

“How rare~!” Kaori replies.

 

“Hai hai.” Kousei deadpans, picking up the magazine to hand it to its owner. He questions his two athletic friends, “What happened then?”

 

“It’s this.” Watari answers. The boy became visibly pissed off. He takes the innocent magazine from Tsubaki’s hands.

 

His hands opens the magazine to a certain page before it points at someone’s face.

 

“THAT’S RIGHT!” The once subdued Tsubaki became angry once more.

 

The two known musicians of the group looked confused. The glossy page of the magazine reflected the sun, causing the aforementioned someone to be unknown to the two.

 

“Like what the hell?! This guy’s the featured athlete of the month?” Watari rants off. Voice, very passionate. He stood up for his beliefs, _literally._

“THAT’S RIGHT!” Tsubaki stands along with her fellow athlete. Her arm raised.

 

“A fanservice more like, he’s good looking! I’ll give him that!”

 

“THAT’S RIGHT!”

 

“This month was supposed to be on—”

 

“THAT’S RIGHT!”

 

“He’s not even Japanese!”

 

“THAT’S RIGHT!”

 

Seeing the fire in their eyes, the half of the group let the two rant it off. Two pairs of eyes looked at the magazine which had lay forgotten on the ground in front of their owners.

 

The magazine was the monthly sports magazine the two athlete had separate subscription to. Especially, when rumors had it that a big upcoming athlete was going to have a special interview on this month’s edition. The two sporty students had went ahead and assumed their own sport’s rising star athlete. Clearly, the featured star offended them to their big expectations.

 

Kousei and Kaori looked at this ‘offending’ person due to curiosity. The person was clearly a male foreigner, despite his long silver hair. Icy blue eyes glowed with the lighting of the main image shown in the long printed article. Another image caught the man in his dark blue costume in the middle of a jump.

 

 At the person’s image, both pair of eyes widens as both of its owners recognize the person.

 

“UWAA~!” Kaori squeals, effectively cutting off the athletes’ protests, with her high voice.

 

“Kaori-chan?”

 

“Kao-chan?”

 

Two different voices stutters out. Two pairs of brown eyes turning to the female who captured their attention mid-rant.

 

“It’s Viktor Nikiforov-sama!” Kaori gushes. Her face flushed pink, her hands cupping her face.

 

Such a declaration in such a way, Kousei sighs in respond. The sound of his sigh was clearly heard in the sudden silence caused by their blond female friend.

Hearing the sound, Kaori took it as an offense on her part. She turns to the bespectacled boy.

 

“What?!” She yells at him. Her gray-blue eyes shining fiercely in anger.

 

“Nothing.” Blue eyes turns away from the angered female. Hands up in the air in surrender.

 

“Hmph, I though so.” Kaori comments, somewhat subdued for the moment.

 

Finding an opening, Tsubaki asks, finger pointing to the original ‘offending person’, “W-wait, you know this person, Kao-chan?”

 

“Un,” Kaori brightly answers with a nod. “This person is the rising star of Russian Figure Skating!”

 

“H-how do you know him, Miyazono-san?” Kousei bravely inquires, seeing that the female was once again cheerful at the moment.

 

“I follow certain composers, you know!” Kaori starts in a matter of fact tone. “Hearing such great composers across Europe creating great music for his top notch performances! How could I not follow his career!?” Her voice was rather passionate.

 

The now silent athletes of the group stared at her, both had the feeling that their blond female friend was scolding them. They quietly sat down in the middle of their friend’s passionate rant.

 

“Not only that, he’s performed the classics as well!” Kaori continues. “I want to meet this person! I want to make music for him! Someone whose whole body, no, whole being dances with any type of music, is an artist!”

 

Such display in front of him, Kousei couldn’t help but be reminded of another person.

**“You’re not _my Yuuri_?!”**

****

**_Yuuri?_ **

Someone he hasn’t seen in a while.

 

Once upon a time, that person wouldn’t shut up about his favorite dish.

 

“He might not yet be Russia’s number one, but he will be one day! I can’t wait for it!” Kaori shouts.

 

**Ahh.**

**A name rather familiar to Arima Kousei.**

 

Ironically, that person wouldn’t shut up about the same person.

 

_Katsuki Yuuri_

He wisely kept his sigh. Lest, he get bitten by a passionate blond female for assuming wrongly about who he’d sigh about.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, none of the characters are out of character! If they are, please tell me (^^)/

**Author's Note:**

> Alas, the author is cruel and lazy...
> 
> And can be found in Fanfiction.net and Tumblr.


End file.
